The invention relates to dispersion adhesives based on polyacrylic acid esters. The known adhesives of this type contain copolymers of acrylic acid esters as the active adhesive with which small amounts of acrylonitrile and acrylic acid are incorporated by polymerisation, so that the nitrile and carboxyl groups impart the adhesion characteristic of the adhesive in the most diverse systems.
Adhesives in the form of aqueous dispersions are used in the building industry, for example, for sticking down floor coverings because, as compared with solvent adhesives, they have a series of advantages. Thus, they can be prepared with higher concentrations of high molecular material, which represents the actual adhesive, are not combustible, are not poisonous and are more economical. Most of these adhesives are aqueous dispersions, with or without filing materials, tackifiers and the like, based polyacrylic acid esters, polyvinylacetate and polyisobutylene.
Dispersion adhesives set after the evaporation of the water. If the cohesive properties, in particular the temperature stability, are to be improved, cross-linking agents must be incorporated in the adhesive system.